Suleras:Infobox Monster/doc
Documentation Updates * Template recently modified 26 January 2008 - slay changed to slaylvl, exp deleted; max hit is new for some of the older articles.'' * Template recently modified 24 April 2008 - slayxp added since the Slayer XP received from a monster is not always equal to its HP. * Template recently modified - other drops removed since it is better explained within the article. Usage Parameters details image An image of the monster, with the image tag. Preferentially in PNG (or gif if animated). Example : * '' '' level The monster's combat level. HP The monster's hitpoints. Beware that when fighting a monster, if the fight isn't short enough the monster will regenerate some HP. So this information is best gathered using Monster Examine or during a quick fight. slaylvl The Slayer level required to be able to kill the monster as a slayer assignment. If the monster is a Slayer monster, set to Slayer level number. * 5'' returns ''Level 5 If the monster is not a Slayer monster but can be a slayer assignment, set this to "1" which will return "Level 1" which is the minimum slayer level for all players. * 1'' returns ''Level 1 If the monster is not a slayer assignment, set this to "no" which will return "Not assigned". * no returns Not assigned slayxp The Slayer XP received from killing the monster on a slayer assignment. This is NOT always equal to the monster's hitpoints, and also can be a decimal, so please check your Slayer XP before submitting! Then kill 10, then subtract your old XP from your current XP and divide by 10. attack style Which attack styles can the monster use? Examples: * Melee * Ranged * Magic * Ranged and melee max hit The monster's maximum hit, for every attack style if applicable. Examples : * 18 * 18 (Melee), 21(Ranged) weakness The monster's weakness, which is what type of attack or spell it's less defended from. Examples: *''Crush'' *''Ranged'' *''Magic'' *''Slash, Ranged'' *''Fire spells'' Note that equipment to protect you from monsters' attacks (such as an Anti-dragon shield against a dragon) is NOT considered a weakness. Items to successfully kill or attack a monster (such as Ice coolers on a Desert lizard) is NOT considered a weakness either. members Whether or not the monster is accessible only to members. The only possible values for this field are : * Yes * No aggressive Whether or not the monster is aggressive. The only possible values for this field are : * Yes * No poisonous Whether or not the monster is poisonous. If yes, enter the poison's max hit. Examples : * No * 6'' immune to poison Whether or not the monster is unaffected by poison. The only possible values for this field are : * ''Yes * No examine The examine text (obtained through the contextual menu Examine option), exactly as it appears in game (identical case, typo, etc). Removed parameters The following parameters have been removed, but they can still be found in a lot of articles, so they are still in the documentation for information purpose only. exp Combat experience gained by killing the monster. This parameter was removed because it can be easily calculated from the monster's HP : for every 1 HP damage dealt, the player gains 1.33 hitpoints XP and 4 (or 2) combat XP (shared between combat skills depending on the Attack Style). other drops The most notable items that this monster drops. This parameter was removed as drop lists are mentioned on the monster's page in better detail. Example